Terrible Trio
The Terrible Trio is a supervillan team from DC Comics. Three brilliant criminal inventors who comprised this group, are known as the Fox, the Shark, and the Vulture. They use their scientific gadgets to commit extraordinary crimes. Biography Each member of the Terrible Trio concentrates his inventions for a particular battleground. Fox leader of the group and who specializes in inventions for committing crimes on land, Shark is muscle in the group and himself to committing crimes at sea or underwater and Vulture concentrates on advanced aircraft for committing crimes in the sky. The Trio do not wear costumes except for head masks resembling the animals for which they are named. The Terrible Trio are based in Gotham city and have often been faced by Batman and Robin. They first came to Batman's attention when they successfully robbed a cruise ship and a Gotham City Bank . The Vulture then robbed a plane while it was in midair. Batman and Robin then clashed with the Trio, who escaped, but without the loot from the Vulture's robbery. The Trio had committed a crime on sea, land and air, and Batman deduced that they would continue in that sequence. He and Robin hid aboard the SS Cairo, which was transporting valuable Egyptian artifacts. As Batman had hoped, the Trio looted the ship and brought the Mummy cases to their hideout. Batman and Robin caught the Trio by surprise and apprehended the three villains. The Terrible Trio then escaped from prison and turned to smuggling. They smuggled diamonds using homing pigeons and plates for counterfeit money using dolphins (a sea crime). Believing the Trio would next transport fugitives from the law out of Gotham City as their land based smuggling operation, Batman contacted the Trio in the guise of an escaped convict. Once at the Trio's lair, Batman summoned Robin and they fought the inventors, but this time it was the Trio who captured the crime fighters. Batwoman helped the Caped Crusaders escape the death traps that the Trio had left them in and they once again pursued and captured the villains. In other media Television ''Batman: The Animated Series'' The terrible Trio apper in Batman: The Animated Series. They are bored, rich-man versions of Warren Lawford, Armand Lydecker, and Gunther Hardwick. Each of them inherited family fortunes: Lawford gets his from oil, Lydecker's father owned an aerodynamics firm, and Hardwick's father was a shipping magnate. The three turn to crime out of boredom, assuming the identities of Fox, Vulture, and Shark, reflecting the elements that gave them their fortunes. Managing to outwit the Batman and Robin in their first two encounters, they are ultimately defeated and jailed after the trio tries to kill Warren's girlfriend, Rebecca Fallbrook, who discovered their identities after they injured her father, Sheldon, during a robbery of his house. Warren believes he will only get off with a light sentence, but is sentenced to serve his long sentence at Stonegate Penitentiary, most likely for the attempted murders towards the Fallbrooks. In the last scene, Warren is ushered into his cell at Stonegate. He takes in the cockroach-infested sink and his leering, hulking cellmate. Warren backs away in terror, only to bump into the bars, which have slammed shut behind him. ''The Batman'' The Terrible Trio appear in The Batman, appearing in the episode "Attack of the Terrible Trio." This incarnation of the Terrible Trio are university students and social outcasts named David, Justin, and Amber. Instead of costumes, they mutated by using formulas stolen from Dr. Kirk Langstrom's computer. David, the brains and de facto leader of their group, remade the formula and put it into dissolving patches. After applying one each, David became a therianthropic fox, Justin became a therianthropic shark (resembling a hammerhead shark), and Amber became a therianthropic vulture. David, Justin, and Amber had their fun by terrorizing the more popular students at their university. They are first seen attacking some students at a beach party, though none of them end up seriously hurt. They are merely scared away by the presence of the trio. Later, after David is bullied by his jock roommate, Jake, he, Amber, and Justin ambush him in the gym, with Amber slashing him in the face, and David chomping at him and scaring him into a weight room before then forcing a patch onto him, making him turn into a therianthrophic gorilla. David then has to briefly fight Batgirl, while Amber and Justin have to deal with Batman. Ultimately, the three of them escape when Jake transforms and goes mad, attacking Batman and Batgirl, though the two heroes are able to subdue him until he returns to normal. After this incident, Jake lands in the hospital, leaving David to have their dorm all to himself. He, Amber, and Justin delight in Jake's fate, while Barbara Gordon chastises them for finding it funny that Jake was almost seriously hurt. Although she agrees with Amber that he was a huge jerk, she rightly tells her, David, and Justin that he didn't deserve to nearly die. However, she is given a chilling warning from Amber: "People tend to get exactly what they deserve, sunshine. Maybe you will, too." After leaving the trio, she finds something Amber had unknowingly left on the floor outside of David's dorm room door: a vulture feather, which she takes to have analyzed in the Batcave. It takes her not long at all to find a match to Amber and realize that she, David, and Justin are the Terrible Trio, which is good, since Bruce Wayne returns with an antidote to the mutagen, provided by Langstrom himself. Meanwhile, upon learning that the university president will be conducting blood tests on the students to determine who has been abusing mutagenic chemicals, David, Amber, and Justin are sent into a panic. If they take the test, they'll be found out. If they try to avoid the test, they'll be found out, anyway. That is when David hatches a plan to keep their cover: give every student the mutagen, if only temporarily, to keep themselves protected. The next night, David and Amber build a device that will release the mutagen on a bunch of spectators who would be watching a football game. However, they are alerted by Justin that Batman and Batgirl have infiltrated the university and are searching for them. To buy some time, the trio ambushes the heroes, and the brief battle that ensues ends with Batman and Batgirl being locked in a cage intended for larger laboratory animals, with Justin biting the lock mechanism to prevent their escape. Now their prisoners, Batman and Batgirl are forced to listen to David regale them with how much he'd looked up to Batman when he first saw him, thinking that he could do what he wanted while answering to no one. Batman tells him that while he saw him, he certainly didn't understand him. David counters that he understands now. He calls him a sellout and "a flunky for the cops." He then takes offense when Batman calls him a "cheap circus act." Still, David calms down long enough to tell Batman and Batgirl his plan to turn everyone into therianthropes, but then tells them that they won't live to see it before knocking over a tank of poisonous snakes and leaving them to kill the two heroes. However, Batman and Batgirl escape and catch up with the villains as they are about to take their device to where they plan on activating it. They then fight them all over again, and Batman manages to use the antidote on Justin, returning him to normal long enough for campus security to apprehend him. Batgirl then manages to turn the tables on Amber and use the antidote on her, likewise returning her to normal. Seeing herself powerless, Amber tries to run, only to be knocked out and defeated by Batgirl. That only leaves David, but he destroys the last vial of antidote the heroes have, grinning wickedly as he does so. Batman then decides to destroy the device he is planning on using on the other students, but in his desperation to save it, David runs to it, only to get tripped by Batman and fall into the chemicals, which mutates him even farther, much to both Batman and Batgirl's horror, into a gigantic griffin. After a long, hard battle, Batman and Batgirl defeat David's griffin form and save the students. David, Amber, and Justin are then arrested and expelled from Gotham University. Following this, David and Justin are last seen cowering from a pair of larger inmates in a men's prison cafeteria. It is assumed that Amber was sent to a women's prison. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' The Terrible Trio appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Return of the Fearsome Fangs" with Fox voiced by Phil Morris, Vulture voiced by Edoardo Ballerini, and Shark having no dialogue. This version of the Terrible Trio are bored millionaires who become martial artists wearing masks of their totem animals. They studied at the Wudang Temple alongside Batman and Bronze Tiger. As members of the Shadow Clan, they plan to steal the Wudang Totem from the temple, first killing off the last line of defense: Master Wong Fei. Batman and Bronze Tiger end up battling them to protect the Wudang Temple. When the Terrible Trio obtains the Wudang Totem, they turn into monstrous versions of the animals they represent. Attempting to take over Hong Kong, they are stopped by Batman and Bronze Tiger who use the Wudang Totem's powers to likewise become monstrous versions of their own totem animals. Navigation Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Comic Relief Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Supervillains Category:Scapegoat Category:TV Show Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Businessmen Category:Homicidal Category:Drug Dealers